


A Stopping Place

by Ramabear (RyMagnatar)



Series: Daily Dose: Sasagawa Chronicles [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Training as Bonding Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyMagnatar/pseuds/Ramabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Mukuro is sleeping off a bout 12 hour flight induced jetlag, Chrome and Ryohei decide to spend time together, training and waiting for him to wake up and join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stopping Place

“Three hundred forty five.” 

Chrome sat with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. Her eye was closed and her chin dipped slightly towards her chest. 

“Three hundred forty six.”

Chrome’s breathing was perfectly even, rising and falling with the count of Ryohei’s voice. Because it was him counting, she had a faint smile on her lips.

“Three hundred forty seven.” 

In her meditation, different thoughts would rise in her mind. She let them slip like mist through her fingers, like sunlight through the leaves of a tree, never focusing on them long enough for them to stay. 

“Three hundred forty eight.”

Ryohei’s counting was constant, with only the occasional grunt of effort. He rose and fell with each push up, counting aloud whenever he fully extended his arms perpendicular to the ground. 

“Three hundred forty nine.” 

Whenever a thought became sticky, clinging to the inside of Chrome’s mind and attempting to worry itself to her attention, Chrome used Ryohei as a distraction. She mouthed his count along with him, trying to time it perfectly, trying to shape her lips exactly like his, trying to imagine what his face looked like so she forgot the thing that was worrying her.

“Three hundred fifty.” 

“Oi.” 

Ryohei stopped, his arms bent, and looked up. He grinned, “Mukuro! How was your nap?”

Chrome opened her eyes and smiled. She lifted her arms up over her head, stretching her back. Her balance wasn’t perfect, though, so she began to tip backwards. Beneath her, Ryohei dropped a knee to the floor, straightening his back and supporting her to keep her from falling. She reached down and pat him on the shoulder in thanks. 

“Excellent,” Mukuro said, “Are you two at a good stopping place? I’m hungry.” 

“I am,” Chrome said, unfolding her legs. She slid off of Ryohei’s back and stood beside him. “How about you, Ryohei?”

He rose to his knees, grinning, “One extreme shower and I’ll be ready to go!” He got to his feet, lifting his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face. Chrome giggled at the way Mukuro eyed the blond man’s well defined abs. 

When Ryohei glanced at her curiously at her giggling, she stepped closer and lay her hand on his arm. “I think I could do with a shower too,” She said, peeking up at Ryohei from behind her bangs. “Mind if I join you?”

His face flushed red and he scooped her up in his arms without a hint of effort. “Let us go shower together! That is the most extreme way to get clean!” Chrome giggled again, hooking a leg around his hip and an arm around his neck. After getting picked up so often by the athletic man, she’d become accustomed to being carried around on his hip.

Mukuro snorted, “You two will never get clean if I don’t come too.” He beckoned to them with one hand, grinning, “Let’s go see if that shower is as big as I remember it.”

“Yosh!” Ryohei shouted, pumping his fist in the air. Chrome laughed again as he carried her out of the training room, Mukuro leading the way, smirking. 


End file.
